It is often difficult for individuals with the use of a single arm and hand to accurately fill a syringe with a proper dose of insulin or other self administered medicant. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a syringe loading jig that could be used to grip and hold the medicant vial in concentric alignment with a syringe so that one hand could be used to adjust the plunger handle of the syringe to draw the proper medicant dose into the syringe body of the syringe without the need for simultaneously physically gripping the medicant visal and the syringe plunger. In addition, because it can be difficult to position the plunger when the syringe loading jig is free to move, it would be a further benefit to have a syringe loading jig that included at least one fastening mechanism for fastening the jig to a fixed surface. Because it could be desirable to secure the syringe loading jig to either a horizontal or a vertical surface, it would also be a benefit to have a horizontal fastening mechanism for securing the syringe loading jig to a horizontal surface and a vertical fastening mechanism for securing the syringe loading jig to a vertical surface.